legendofhobofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Four
Episode Four, named "Prophecy" starts of with the intro and the Legend of Hobo theme. Then the camera flies throug a large chamber with a construction over lava and floating crystals. A chanting is heared and someone is seen standing with his or her head down while in a weird stream an image of Hobo appears. The man looks up, shows his strange looking face to the camera and starts ranting while he runs away through various corridors and stairs. Het is followed by spiders and then suddenly appears out of a wall in a nicely decorated hall. He runs across the hall to some big doors that lead him to an even bigger room with some kind of throne. He starts shouting about the darkness (pronounced as either "darknoos" or "darkeys"). The Emperor and the two men at his throne discuss what the man is shouting and end up talking about a circus. When the man arrives at the big stairs the Emperor lets him run up the stairs while the two guards have him run back again. Finally the man tells the Emperor about threathening Archons. The Emperor sends a guard to the west in order to find these Archons and have them slain. The Narrator takes over and shifts the story to Hobo, The Creator and Slimer walking the path to Brist. They arrive above Brist and see Nevil running around and throwing dynamite at the guards. They go down the hill and meet Nevil below. The guards run towards them and because of Nevil all of them get arrested and are put in jail. The Creator only laughs and says "Awesome!". In the end Farmer Braun is shown celebrating Sheeper's birthday, however, as it's not Sheeper's birthday, Sheeper sets Braun's house on fire. Characters This lists the characters present in this episode, the characters marked with a star (*) make their first appearance. * Orick Al* * Hobo * Emperor Byce* * Tim and Paul* * The Narrator * The Creator * Slimer * Nevil* * Mr. Kitty* Credits Emperor Byce voiced by Blake "ShadyVox" Swift Tim voiced by Blake "ShadyVox" Swift Paul voiced by Matthew "Reymas" Collins Nevil voiced by Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd Orick Al voiced by Matthew "Reymas" Collins Written, Directed and Edited by Brandon "Bashur" Ashur Produced by Matthew "Reymas" Collins Cast Brandon "Bashur" Ashur as Hobo Grant "Ganthir" Fulem as The Creator and Guard Captain Matthew "Reymas" Collins as The Narrator, the Oracle and Royal Guard #1 Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd as Nevil Blake "ShadyVox" Swift as Emperor Byce and Royal Guard #2 Aditional voices by Blake "ShadyVox" Swift, Matt "Loy" Hutchings Project Manager Scott "tehMorag" Hellyer Art Director Dominik "Sergaz" Handke Set builders Henry "Botchur" Scott, Kevin "4lge" Radli, Hannah "Yeralsan" Scheck, Peter "NinjaFishy" Fishwick, Greg "ell3ment" Hieter Crew Henry "Botchur" Scott, Kevin "4lge" Radli, Robert "Wolfheart9" Lalor, Ryan "Sirms" Sims, Nathan "SomeGuy72" Stansell, Greg "ell3ment" Hieter, "Slagathore", "Mayzer", "Keddelx", "Grafikal" Pyrotechnician Scott "tehMorag" Hellyer Sound designer Stefen Forslund Music composed by Daniel Yount, "Hobo's Theme" by Victor Cepeda, "Medieval Cowboys" by Tommie Forsback Graphic designers Keri "Cyfae" Surla, Mark "Psycho_Pyro" Pagano Puppeteers Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd, Scott "tehMorag" Hellyer, Dominik "Sergaz" Handke, Ryan "Sirms" Sims, Hannah "Yeralsan" Scheck, Grant "Golden" Morris, Nathan "SomeGuy72" Stansell, Elizabeth "Draziw" Wolff, Greg "ell3ment" Hieter, Isaac "Falkreon" Ellingson, Nancie "nanciesweb" Neal, Robert "Wolfheart9" Lalor, Christian "Keddelx" Aebeloe, Nash "Riverdare" Smallwood, Brad "Mister_Spiffy" Buchanan, Robert "Slagathore" Hammer, Henry "Botchur" Scott, Jason "grafikal" Birchfield Server hosting provided by Cole2sWorld, www.cole2sworld.com Special Thanks Notch, Mojang, The Bashcraft Community, The awesome Minecraft Community, Necroscope86, "Without Neco, I wouldn't be doing this."-Bashur, BebopVox, inthelittlewood (aka Martin), CaptainSparklez, TheSyndicateProject Ultra-Special Thanks Cole2sWorld, "Without these guys, Legend of Hobo wouldn't be possible."-Bashur Mega-Ultra Super Special thanks to our GOONIES!, You're the reason we make Legend of Hobo!, "I like our Goonies, they make me feel fuzzy."-Bashur Watch Episode Four Category:Episodes